La vida que nunca tuvimos
by Nicot
Summary: "Verte sonreír lo era todo para mí. Oírte reír. Brillabas. Quería que brillaras todo el tiempo. Y, si tal vez yo hacía que te oscurecieras…" (Riren/Ereri) (One-shot) Rompimiento. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este FanFiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : _Yaoi_ (temática homosexual). Universo alterno.

 **Pareja** : Levi/Eren o Eren/Levi (no especificado)

 **Notas:** Rompimiento de pareja. Nostalgia. POV de Levi.

* * *

 **La vida que nunca tuvimos**

.

Corre mucho viento afuera de la cafetería: Arranca ramas de árboles, barre la basura con ímpetu, la arroja por el aire dando vueltas y la regresa al suelo cuando se aburre. Veo todo esto. Veo lo que es la ciudad sin ti.

La verdad es, siempre ha sido una ciudad sin ti.

O no.

Cómo explicarlo. Estaba enamorado de ti. Por eso estabas ahí, en todos lados: sentado a mi lado en la mesa, en la pared, en el sol, en el té. Incluso al apagar la luz y cerrar mis ojos, seguías ahí. Te amaba y por eso nunca te ibas.

Cómo rayos sé que te amaba y no era una obsesión contigo, te preguntarás.

« **Ya no quiero seguir** »

No te pregunté por qué; no porque no fuera importante. Sólo pensé que ése era tu deseo y, habiendo dicho esto, habiendo llegado a esta conclusión, yo no podría hacer nada. Porque, al final del día, ya no querías estar ahí. Pensé que nada de lo que te dijera te haría cambiar de opinión; tu decisión estaba tomada.

Por qué lo decidiste, desde cuándo, cómo habías estado, como seguía tu rodilla tras esa caída… Todo eso me importaba, me importabas tú, aunque tal vez ya no lo quisieras… no podía evitarlo, así que me callé. Te dejé elegir: Lo hice porque tú debías saber lo que te haría más feliz… y yo apoyaba el que fueras feliz, de la forma que fuera.

A veces creía que yo no podría lograrlo. A veces me daba miedo alejarte. A veces me daba miedo herirte. A veces me daba miedo no ser capaz de llenarte, no ser capaz de darte todo lo que necesitabas. Nunca te dije nada, porque no quería que pensaras que tenías un novio lleno de inseguridades: Cobarde. Débil. Frágil. Quebradizo. Alguien como yo.

No quería que me tuvieras lástima.

Ahora ya no estás y no es raro. Le susurro a la taza de café bajo mi boca que espero que estés bien. Que los brazos que te aprieten ahora sean sinceros, porque los míos lo fueron… quizá no lo viste. Quizá debí hacer algo más para que quedara más claro. Quizá ya habías llegado a un punto de que mis brazos ya no te servían y me los devolviste. Y yo hice un árbol con ellos; a veces me acercaba una manta en el invierno, a veces escribía en las paredes de mi mente que esperaba que fueras feliz.

Verte sonreír lo era todo para mí. Oírte reír. Verte cuando te emocionabas, cuando querías hacer todo en un instante. Brillabas. Quería que brillaras todo el tiempo…

Y, si tal vez yo hacía que te oscurecieras…

« **¿Vas a venir por tus cosas? ¿Quieres que te las envíe?** »

Mi voz era un hilo. Por dentro, una parte de mí empezó a enterrarse a sí misma: La parte que veía que te estabas yendo. La parte que no podía soportarlo, pero debía callarse.

Callarse.

« **Mandaré por ellas** »

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo, apenas asentí. Si eso querías, yo ya no tenía voz en ello. Dijera lo que dijera, el resultado estaba frente a mí: el tú llenando una maleta con tus cosas, llevándose tu sueño y el mío. Te dejé empacar en la calma de tu habitación. Dudé que quisieras oír mis preguntas. Dudé que quisieras oír que te amaba con la vida. Igual te habrías ido, dejándome esas palabras en una caja vieja de todo lo que no te vas a llevar, de todo lo que no necesitas.

* * *

Llevan muchos niños a mi trabajo.

Nosotros nunca los habíamos tenido, ni los tendríamos. A mí no me importaba. No quería que me llenaras de hijos, me habría bastado con que me llenaras de ti.

Hubo tantas críticas…

Mi madre perdió la cabeza en el instante que le dije que salía con un hombre. Al principio, me arrasó con una serie de "por qué", con ese tono culposo de _soy una mala madre_ que preguntaba "qué hice para tener un hijo homosexual".

Padres, ustedes no hacen nada. En verdad.

Que eras menor, que no tenías un buen empleo, que me dejabas a mí tantas cosas de la relación —esto lo decía Erwin; igual, nadie les preguntó a sus cejas chismosas—. Los que me conocían, decían que yo mataría para hacerte feliz.

Pero…

—¿Estás seguro de que Eren te quiere?

Alcé la cabeza y encontré a una Hanji preocupada. Era la mirada de una hermana.

—Supongo. —Respondí.

—¿"Supones"? Eso no suena muy convencido.

—Creo que Eren me va a dejar.

La preocupación se transformó en sorpresa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Le di un sorbo al té.

Eso fue un mes antes de que te fueras.

—No lo sé. Sólo lo creo. —Evalué.

—Deberías analizar un poco esa _idea_ -

—No soy uno de tus pacientes de psicología, Hanji. No me vengas a terapear.

Ella guardó silencio.

Estábamos en este mismo café donde me encuentro ahora.

Ella tenía los ojos perdidos en su malteada dulcísima, con chocolate, fresa, chispas y todo un ataque diabético metido en un vaso. Entonces, que ella no le hubiera dado ni un sorbo —cuando normalmente se lo tragaba en cuanto terminaba de pagar—, no era buena señal.

Estaba, más que preocupada… dolida.

Pero ¿Hanji?

¿La cuatro-ojos más idiota y distraída que puedes conocer?

Me humedecí los labios y contesté:

—Simplemente, por la edad, es de esperarse que sus intereses "estén en desarrollo" mucho más que los míos. —Opiné— Tal vez, se espera que él sea un poco más cambiante: que hoy le interese una cosa y mañana una más. Sospecho que yo soy uno de esos intereses.

Hanji no podía creer lo que oía. Todo su asombro brincaba desde sus ojos cafés, tras sus lentes de loca psicópata.

—¿Crees que tú eres un interés pasajero?

—Lo sospecho, sí.

Su mirada bajó. La mirada de Hanji era tan expresiva como la de un perro fiel.

—… eso es muy triste, ¿no crees? —Preguntó ella, en un hilo de voz.

—Es una realidad. —Respondí, mirándome los dedos— Conoces lo que he vivido, sabes cuántas veces la vida me ha golpeado. Tengo que hacerme a la idea.

—¿Qué idea?

—Cuando se vaya.

Tragó saliva.

—No te entiendo. ¿Por qué sales con Eren si sabes que se va a ir? —Inquirió, con verdadero interés.

No contesté rápido.

Ni siquiera para mí era claro.

Pasaron casi dos minutos hasta que hablé.

—Tal vez lo hago… porque quiero estar con él mientras me lo permita. —Me escuché, con un tono lejano— Habrá un día en que él se irá. Quizá quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para hablarle, para verle… aprovechar el tiempo en que me deje quererlo.

Miré que el frappé de Hanji se derretía. El pequeño charco bajo el vaso, con las gotas que resbalaban.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y quise empujarla, pero me congelé. Pensé en que no se habría bañado en una semana, en la mancha de atún que tenía en el suéter, en todas las bacterias que tenía acumuladas, para obligarme a aventarla…

No lo hice.

Hanji me abrazaba como la hermana que jamás tuve.

* * *

Había una casa que me gustaba por mi cuadra.

Más que ser lujosa, estaba limpia y parecía acogedora. Tenía plantas bien atendidas, un camino de rocas atravesando el jardín y un perro que siempre estaba acostado y nunca ladraba, salvo a cuando jugaba a perseguir a los niños.

También, por la ventana de la segunda planta, todas las tardes se escapaba una melodía de piano, una que me llevó a otro lado.

… Sabía que Eren y yo nunca nos casaríamos.

Quizá dijimos esa palabra alguna vez —en esa etapa de los enamorados en la que uno juega a querer más al otro; en que se prometen todo, en que hasta la promesa más inverosímil parece real, porque el amor que se tienen es tan fuerte que se siente real—.

Ésta es la casa que nunca compramos.

Ése es el perro que nunca criamos.

Los dueños de la casa que cenan juntos en este momento… el padre que hace bromas malas, la mujer que cocina el platillo favorito de su familia… ésta es la vida que nunca tuvimos.

Aun así, espero que vivas en la casa que más te guste de la cuadra, con la persona que tenga el talento de hacerte sonreír diariamente. Aunque yo no pude conseguirlo, ojalá encuentres a quien lo haga y te sientas perdidamente feliz.

Cómo rayos sé que te amaba y no era una obsesión contigo, te preguntarás.

Porque, a pesar de todo, esperaba tu alegría como prioridad.

* * *

 **Fin**.

 _ **Notas:**_ Había publicado antes el one-shot; fue reeditado. Por alguna razón, tiene un significado para mí.

Gracias a quien leyó.

Un abrazo.


End file.
